valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Area Effect
Area Effects are special phenomena that often have an impact on any units deployed in the affected area. There are different types of area effects, such as those hamper unit abilities, or dangerous effects that do direct damage. Mission maps where an area effect is in place display an icon on the mission preview showing the effect, so players can prepare before-hand. Most area effects can be negated by equipping the tank with an appropriate Shoulder Part. However, due to the maps in Valkyria Chronicles 2 are divided into multiple areas, the effect can only be negated in one area where the tank is deployed. List of Area Effects 'Night' In areas with night effect, you can only see enemy units at close range, so enemies that are more distant are not visible. Use of Recon orders will also reveal unseen enemies at night. *Negate by: Lamp *Maps where the effect occurs: Arlem Region, Leanbluff Forest, Diebal Mountains, Daws Desert, Yuell, Roendahl Canyon. 'Mist' In areas affected by mist, the firing accuracy of units is drastically reduced. Equipping units with weapons that have high accuracy or using orders that raise accuracy help. Mist does not occur during night missions. *Negated by: Defogging Unit *Maps where the effect occurs: Leanbluff Forest. 'Snow' Snow effect disables infantry's health regeneration in each turn. Units need to use ragnaid frequently to recover their health. Players need to watch their unit's health as health regeneration is disabled. Units still regenerate health in allied camps. *Negate by: Heating Unit *Maps where the effect occurs: Diebal Mountains 'Snowstorm' In areas where Snowstorm occurs, fallen units will be hospitalized twice quicker if not rescued by their allies or revived. Immediate action to save fallen allies must be taken as quickly as possible. Snowstorm occurs only at night. *Negate by: Heating Unit *Maps where the effect occurs: Diebal Mountains 'Heat' Heat effect causes units to be exhausted easily, inflicting AP Use Up ailment to infantry units. This effect may cause difficulty in achieving best completion grade in missions as mobility of units is limited. *Negate by: Sprinkler Unit *Maps where the effect occurs: Daws Desert 'Sandstorm' In areas where Sandstorm occurs, the firing accuracy of units is drastically reduced. Units will need to be equipped with weapons with high accuracy. Orders that raise accuracy also helps. Sandstorm occurs only in night mission in replace of Heat effect. Sandstorm occurs each 2 turns in some areas. *Negate by: None *Maps where the effect occurs: Daws Desert 'Contaminated Pool' Contaminated pools are poisonous, gradually decreasing infantry unit's HP and lowering their defense. Tanks on contaminated pool will be harder to move, costing more AP while moving (Off-road tanks aren't affected). *Negate by: None *Maps where the effect occurs: Yuell 'Lightning' The Lightning effect occurs around the damaged lightning rods dotted across the maps. Each turn, lightning strikes area around the rods at random, dealing heavy damage on units near the lightning rod. Lancers with their combat suit are much more resistant to the lightning. Lightning doesn't occur at night. *Negate by: Lightning Rod *Maps where the effect occurs: Yuell 'Howitzer' In some missions, enemy GRA may have howitzers ready. In daylight, the howitzers send artillery support at random in the beginning of player's turn. Special in Yuell at night, enemy force has searchlights installed in some areas. When a hostile is spotted by the searchlight, the howitzers will automatically send artillery support at fixed area. Lancers are resistant to the artillery attacks. Note that the artillery attack may also damage their own allied units. *Negate by: None *Maps where the effect occurs: Yuell 'Flooding' Areas with Flooding effect have water flowing into certain parts of the map due to water level at night, altering the map. Some areas that are normally accessible for vehicles become inaccessible. Flood effect occurs only at night. *Negate by: None *Maps where the effect occurs: Roendahl Canyon 'Ragnaheal' Areas affected by Ragnaheal effect will improve unit's health regeneration rate. Considered the only positive area effect, this also affects enemy units. Players must not leave the enemy alive critically as they also regenerate quickly from fatal health loss. *Negate by: Ragna-suppressor *Maps where the effect occurs: Doerfein Mining Quarter 'Barrage' In areas with Barrage effect, there will be an artillery cannon which shots one area each turn, causing massive damage that may instantly kill any of player's units, even tanks, that aren't under cover in targetted area. The way to disable this is by destroying turret sinks installed in some areas. Barrage effect doesn't damage enemy units. *Negate by: None *Maps where the effect occurs: Dandarius Category:Gameplay Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2